


A Naked Bird

by nikonic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Smut, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Building a team of inhumans is long, hard work. Luckily Daisy has someone to come home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naked Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panyan/gifts).



> This was a request from Panyan, so hopefully it fits the bill!
> 
> I own nothing. Hooray.

Home sweet home. 

Building a team of inhumans is all fine and dandy until you realize you actually have to go find said inhumans. It's like Where's Waldo meets Where In the World is Carmen Sandiego. The result is that I'm never here anymore. This trip's running total is 17 days and 15 hours. Hooray. I was counting minutes too, but Mack said that was just too depressing. Then he mumbled some mumbo-jumbo about morale, and I stopped listening like the fantastic team leader that I am. I just want to face plant on the bed until Bobbi gets back from her mission. 

Except the blonde is already here. 

Completely buck ass naked. 

Momentarily my body forgets to do things like swallow and breathe. Minor things really. Bobbi flashes me her mega-watt smile. "Hey Rockstar!" The greeting is so nonchalant like she isn't laying around in her birthday suit. 

Because I'm super smooth, I manage to mumble, "You're naked." The door closes with a swish behind me, and I'm standing just in front of it like a deer-in-the-headlights. 

"Wonderful observation skills, Agent," she mocks, folding the corner of her book casually. My brain can't get past the whole naked thing, and I blame my exhaustion for being more-than-a-little-slow on the uptake. My duffel bag thumps to the floor, and my feet realize that moving towards the nude Amazonian goddess is definitely a good idea. "And forward movement. Look at that!" 

My eyes roll playfully at her teasing, as Bobbi stands to her full height and wraps me in a hug. Did I mention how good it is to be home? Of their own will and volition, my hands skim down her bare sides to palm her ass, turning the embrace into something a little more carnal in nature. "I like you naked," I whisper against her mouth.

"I figured you might," she sighs, nipping the tender flesh of my bottom lip and pulling me in for a kiss that makes me weak at the knees. "Call it a welcome home present." With a wink, Bobbi removes one gauntlet at a time before fighting with the skintight leather of my catsuit, which by the way is super romanitc. Her gaze is heavy as she subtly checks all my visible skin for any new injuries. "Then again I got to do the unwrapping... Oops?" 

Finally equally bare, I lean into her chest, her arms looping low around my back. "I'm sure you can make it up to me." The only warning I have is a significant tightening of her limbs before we're bouncing onto the bed. The springs groan with the sudden weight. "If you break another bed, Coulson's going to kill you." 

"If I break another bed," Bobbi challenges incredulously. "Me? I'm the responsible party? Oh hell no, Tremors. It takes two to tango. I sure as shit didn't break that last bed all by my lonesome." The memory makes me blush because damn that was so fucking hot. "If I remember correctly..." Her thigh settles against my center, rocking into me with delicious pressure. One leg locks around her waist, arms curling around her neck. "The bed broke because you decided to accompany your orgasm with a small earthquake. So from where I'm standing, that was entirely your fault."

Her lips find my pulse point, and she's way too good with that mouth of hers. My first couple of syllables morph into unintelligible moans. Well... Two can play at that game, my dear. The hitch in her breath when my fingers slip between her legs makes my body flush with heat. Her body bucks against mine when my vibrations target a spot deep inside of her. "You like my powers now, don't you?" 

"Didn't say I minded the broken bed," Bobbi laughs breathily. "I'm all for... Oh fuck... All for sleeping at an angle." When she's this worked up, arousal already dripping down my fingers, it's so easy to get her right to the edge. The strands of her long, blonde hair tickle my skin, as she moves, working herself against my hand. "Sleeping on a flat surface... That's for wimps."

"You're making far too much sense right now." Stronger vibrations shake from my curled digits, and she yelps. "Oh, I like that sound. More of that please." Her back curves as she feels the tremors through each and every one of her muscles. With a few more powerful surges, Bobbi collapses against my chest. "I win," I state smugly, flashing her my victorious smile. 

Sated, the blonde rolls onto her back, and I immediately miss her weight atop me. "Use of your powers is cheating. Level playing field is necessary for a legitimate win." Her chest heaves as she catches her breath. 

"Fuck that. All is fair in love and war. And this, dear Barbara, is both." 

Her eyebrows arch so significantly that I'm not entirely sure if she's going to flat-out kill me or just torture me until I'm a mess of nerves. Hopefully (if I'm lucky) it's the latter. Because really? Who wouldn't want to be fucked within an inch of her life by the one and only Bobbi Morse? Thank God I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow because I'm going to be a walking blob of sore muscles, and it's oh-so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think. I'm always looking for feedback and/or ideas!


End file.
